A Day in the Life of the Dark Lord
by Coldwafer
Summary: A songfic my sister wrote. Goes from sad to...strange. You may enjoy this. :D


A Day in the Life of the Dark Lord  
  
January 29, 2004  
  
-A special songfic for Kat ^^-  
  
=========================  
  
Part One  
  
What I've Lost  
  
So.. lonely..  
  
Spending his days locked away from the society  
  
Whom he hated like a hermit..  
  
His only companions those who feared him.  
  
Yet, there was the faint memory of the one who continued  
  
To make him go on.   
  
Giving him the courage to live yet another day..  
  
~Imagine me and you I do  
  
I think about you day and night ~  
  
The man inhaled his cigarette, pausing as he watched it  
  
Break, and ashes.. cold ashes scatter to the ground.  
  
They will only make you weaker, sire... he would hear,  
  
And spit in the faces of his followers.  
  
Weaker, yes.. but he drew comfort in the warmth of the  
  
Delicate curls of smoke that he felt  
  
Massage the aching cords of his throat.  
  
~It's only right   
  
To think about the girl you love   
  
And hold her tight ~  
  
Voldemort bit his lip. Countless years had passed since she had  
  
Gone from his sight.  
  
He remembers the fear that had swept through the halls when it was  
  
Announced for all to hear.  
  
Could it be.. the dark lord felt regret..?  
  
He once had admired her.. they had been...  
  
~ So happy together ~  
  
Though it was hard for him to travel, he still took his  
  
Yearly visit to where she lived.  
  
She still lived, didn't she?  
  
How could he feel this..  
  
He was the dark lord after all..  
  
But yet..  
  
he was still..  
  
..human.  
  
~If I should call you up invest a dime   
  
And you say you belong to me  
  
And ease my mind ~  
  
But that.. mudblood had died those many years ago  
  
When he belonged to the school he so  
  
Dearly hated.  
  
At the hands of his own evil..  
  
At his hands  
  
~Imagine how the world could be  
  
So very fine ~  
  
What if things had been different..  
  
He was also in fact a mudblood..  
  
He had admired her..  
  
His cigarette, a stump of cold ashes fell to the  
  
Cold hard ground  
  
Where she slept  
  
Voldemort cried.  
  
~So happy together ~  
  
====================  
  
Part Two  
  
What I've yet to win  
  
Those days are over.  
  
Her memory fades with each turning of   
  
The sordid moon,   
  
Or is it something else..?  
  
~I can see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life ~  
  
Finally, the memory fades as he grows  
  
Stronger in hatred, stronger in power,  
  
Stronger in love.  
  
~When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue   
  
For all my life ~  
  
The boy who I desperately hate, he thought   
  
Sadly to himself  
  
Is only hated because I musn't have someone   
  
Stronger than me.  
  
Yet it is quite  
  
Alluring to have someone so...  
  
Young...  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
~Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice   
  
It had to be~  
  
The boy, he   
  
Chokes, bring him to me.  
  
Young Harry stumbles in by   
  
Force and their two eyes meet.  
  
Don't you understand, Harry..  
  
We are destined to meet this way.  
  
We are destined to fight  
  
~The only one for me is you  
  
And you for me ~  
  
Sipping their tea thoughtfully, they began to  
  
Furrow their eyebrows furiously at each other.  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrow as Harry began to nibble his  
  
Wizard cracker.  
  
~ So happy together ~  
  
This boy has brought meaning into my life I haven't noticed before.  
  
I found myself as I strived to become powerful again  
  
I found myself  
  
I found you, Harry.  
  
Harry furrowed his fluffy fat eyebrows furiously and ferociously.  
  
~I can see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life   
  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue   
  
For all my life ~  
  
Harry...  
  
~ Me and you and you and me ~  
  
Come closer, Harry...  
  
~No matter how they toss the dice   
  
It had to be ~  
  
Harry inched closer.  
  
~The only one for me is you ~  
  
Voldemort furrowed his eyebrows at Harry.  
  
~And you for me~  
  
Getting the hint, Harry cautiously climbed into Voldemort's lap.  
  
( And they snuggled.  
  
Very happily.  
  
Really! )  
  
This boy is.. warm.  
  
~ So happy together   
  
Me and you and you and me ~  
  
Take me!!! Screamed Harry into   
  
Voldemort's gorgeous, flamboyant eyes.  
  
~No matter how they toss the dice   
  
It had to be~  
  
Ooh.. I smell... a lemon  
  
..on your breath, Harry.  
  
~The only one for me is you  
  
And you for me~  
  
And they loved each other.  
  
~So happy together   
  
So happy together ~  
  
A lot.  
  
~How is the weather ~  
  
Like, in a like like way.  
  
~So happy together   
  
We're happy together ~  
  
The author is getting bored of Harry and Voldemort.  
  
~So happy together ~  
  
I think the author should have stuck with the first story.  
  
Happy together   
  
So happy together   
  
So happy together   
  
Furrowing their eyebrows, their eyebrows knitted into each other and both  
  
Suffered painful skin grafts from their   
  
Foreheads ripping out.  
  
But they lived through therapy together.  
  
: )  
  
The end? O_o; 


End file.
